


violet fireworks

by goldavn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cliche, Cuddling, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Pentagon, prod kino, soft, yuki is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: yuto makes sure that hyunggu sees the fireworks that are going to go off when the clock strikes midnight.





	violet fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, dearest hyunggu ♡

✧✧✧

 

Hyunggu is in his studio when he hears the door crack open. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s Yuto, his footfalls far apart but still managing to sound like they echo as they hit the ground. He feels arms wrap around his neck and kisses against the tips of his ears as he leans into the front of Yuto.

 

“Are you nearly done?”

 

Hyunggu looks up at him, and back at the music application up in front of him.

 

“It’s nearly midnight” Yuto whispers in his ear. Hyunggu is confused for a moment, but then he remembers what the date is. Today is January 26th, the day before his birthday. Turning twenty-one is a big deal and because he is away from home, he hasn’t been feeling many of the festivities. Yuto’s birthday had only been a couple days before him and Wooseok’s is a couple after his own. The hyungs call it ‘birthday week’ and spend each day doing something special for the youngest three.

 

The past two years the group had gone to eat out at a restaurant together, the first year it was chicken and the last it was a barbeque place. Hyunggu always enjoyed making the wraps for the older boys, and he equally liked being fed the ones they made for him in turn. He’s easy to please and when he smiles everyone is infected and cannot help but smile themselves.

 

Today, however, Hyunggu had blown off their plans to sit in his studio to work on tracks for the next album. He had almost finished a potential title track, lyrics and all. There was just one thing missing and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He had sat there the past few hours going over and over the song, trying to find what was missing, and _where_ it was missing.

 

“Oh, I guess it is” Hyunggu says, diverting his eyes back to the screen in front of him.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t had to go to the optometrist yet with the amount of time you spend looking at these screens”

 

“You can’t say that, you spend just as much time on them” Hyunggu whines.

 

“Yeah, but not _nearly_ as much as you do” Yuto interjects.

 

Yuto looks back up at the clock, his leg tapping up and down against the floor.

 

“Come on, are you done?”

 

“Why? Can you tell me why?” he whines. Hyunggu is sort of known by being the ‘whiner’ of the group, and especially to Yuto. Whenever Hyunggu wanted extra meat he’d start whining at him. Whenever he wanted a cuddle, he’d back hug him and starting, whining so softly it would sound like a cat purring against him. So, it isn’t a surprise that he is whining in this very instance.

 

“It’s both a secret-” he says, pulling Hyunggu out of the chair, “- and a surprise”.

 

Hyunggu looks at him with suspicion but still takes the taller of the pairs hand in his own.

 

 

✧✧✧

 

Yuto leads him out of the studio and towards the stairwell. You can only descend to the basement or rise to rooftop this way, and Hyunggu doesn’t think Yuto would take him for a trip down to Cube’s basement. They walk up the stairs in silence, Hyunggu to busy wondering what the surprise could be to talk, Yuto being too nervous to ‘give’ Hyunggu his surprise. When they reach the top and Yuto opens the big door that leads them out onto a big balcony just off the rooftop. Hyunggu looks at the decorations, at the fairy lights Yuto had taken forever to string up earlier. They twinkle with the colour violet, and the warmth of familiarity, the thought that he chose the colour of the song he cherishes the most, makes tears spring at the corner of his eyes.

 

Yuto walks back to him, gently brushing away any stray tear droplets.

 

“Don’t cry. You haven’t even seen the main part yet” he whispers while placing a kiss on Hyunggu’s cheek. They walk to the corner of the balcony that overlooks the city, that gives you the perfect view to all of the stars in the sky. Hyunggu takes it in, the way that the colour of the lights makes the atmosphere around then glow the same colour.

 

“How long did this take to do?” Hyunggu asks him, still in a little state of shock.

 

“Three hours maybe? Jinho hyung helped me” Yuto says. He smiles warmly at Hung, at the way his lover stands there while taking in everything he had prepared, especially for him.

 

He spots Yuto looking at his watch and then him pulling Hyunggu close.

 

“Look up”

 

Hyunggu does as he is told, and is taken aback. Fireworks start lighting up the sky, all different shades of purple. The skyrocket all different places and make a variety of shapes. He feels Yuto’s hand wrap around his waist and a gentle pair of lips against his cheekbone. He leans into the kiss and Yuto furthermore pulls him against his chest. He holds his jaw gently, leaning down ever so slightly to meet Hyunggu’s lips, his place to call home. He presses with just enough force, enough passion to earn a low sigh escape the corners of Hyunggu’s mouth. They kiss, underneath the stars, the fireworks, and they’re in their own little world. The kisses are sweet and filled with passion, an equal representation of their budding love for each other. Yuto pulls away to take in Hyunggu’s teary eyes, his wide smile and rosy cheeks. His softly takes his lower lip between his own gently nibbling at it before giving him another slow kiss. He is still caressing Hyunggu’s jaw when he maintains their eye contact before he whispers ever so softly,

 

_“Happy Birthday, Hyunggu”_

✧✧✧


End file.
